Spider-Man/Doctor Strange: Mopping Duty (Marvel One-Shot)
In a homage of Mickey Mouse's The Sorcerer Apprentice, Spider-Man has to watch the Sanctum Sanctorum while Doctor Strange and Wong are away to ???. But when he stumbles upon a magical hat, he tries it out and ends up causing chaos with it. Characters: *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Jason Marsden) - takes up the role of Mickey Mouse, his appearance is based on his MCU design *Doctor Stephen Strange (Xander Berkley) - takes up the role of Yen Sid, his appearance is based on his MCU design *Wong (Keone Young) - his appearance is based on his MCU design Plot: Spider-Man arrives at the Sanctum Santorum to see Dr. Strange chanting magic spells from a bat to a butterfly. Strange greets Spider-Man and gives him rules to make sure the Sanctum is clean while he and Wong are away to Enchantra. Just then, Spidey catches a glimpse of magical hat that once belonged to the legendary Master Yen Sid, who was one of Masters of the Mystic Arts, he can do anything by using spells with the hat. After Strange and Wong exit, Spider-Man cruises around the place, and catches the glimpse of the hat and wonders what he can do with it, he puts on a red robe, and then takes the hat and starts chanting a magic spell to a broom to make it pick up 2 buckets, as the broom awakens, Spider-Man gives it arms to pick up the buckets as he does a march to make the broom follow him, he orders it to fill the buckets with water, and then throw the water into a well. He does the same instructions to the broom, as he pours the water into the well, having fun with his new magic trick, Spider-Man relaxes by sitting a chair and laying his feet on a table, while moving his hands to make the broom fill water with the buckets and pouring it into the well over and over again, he suddenly falls asleep. While asleep, he dreams he's on a mountain making stars and lightning, only to come across his old nemesis, Mysterio, who wants the hat of Yen Sid to make his illusions real, but Spider-Man has more magic by the stars fall into the ocean and making a tidal wave and thunder to defeat Mysterio. Once he wakes up, he suddenly finds the whole Sanctum flooded as a cause of him falling asleep, and realizes the broom has gone out of control, and tries to stop it, but to no avail. Suddenly, he notices a "In case of emergency glass", and uses a hammer to smash it to grab an axe enough to chop the broom to several pieces. Having been exhausted, Spider-Man tries to find a way to clear out the flood, only for his spider sense to go off as he opens the closet door to reveal the broom he chopped has grown into several brooms, as they march out with several buckets of water to put into the Sanctum, causing chaos. Fearing what might happen, Spider-Man tries to find a spell that can undo the mayhem but only for him to float on the book as the havoc continues, causing him to state, "If I live through this, Doctor Strange is going to kill me later!" Suddenly, the good Doctor and his faithful manservant return from Enchantra as they find the Sanctum filled with water, Spider-Man floating in a whirlpool, and brooms filling the whole place up with water. They use a spell to clear off the water and revert the brooms to normal, after that, Spider-Man faces the angry sorcerers who give him glares for his recklessness, as Strange states, "Well, I hope you've learned you're lesson", as Spider-Man (taking off the hat and offering it to him) frightenly states, "Never again", which Strange (grabbing the hat and passing to Wong) corrects, "Never Again". As punishment, they force him to pick up the buckets to fill water in the will for 12 hours until he makes it right, as he gets to work, Strange hits him with a broom he was given to make him work, as he runs off to do so. Spells: *??? - used by Doctor Strange to make a bat *??? - used by Doctor Strange to turn the bat into a butterfly *??? - used by Spider-Man to make the broom come to life *??? - used by Spider-Man to give the broom arms *??? - used by Spider-Man to make waves and storms to defeat Mysterio in his dream *??? - used by Doctor Strange to clear out the flood *??? - used by Wong to restore the brooms to normal Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comedy